vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan and Lexi
This is the sibling-like relationship between the deceased cured vampire/human doppelgänger, Stefan Salvatore and the deceased vampire, Lexi Branson. They are best friends and almost like siblings, having known each other for over a century. ' ' History Early History In The Dinner Party, in a flashback, Lexi met young and new vampire Stefan Salvatore who tried to feed on her, unable to distinguish his kind from human. Discovering that Stefan was a ripper, meaning he only fed and hunt, losing his humanity, Lexi took it upon herself to help Stefan get back as much as possible of his humanity, generally by not turning his feelings off, succeeding eventually. Lexi found Stefan, now back to his ripper ways in April 1922 before getting him off human blood around 1935. They would spend every birthday of his together, once attending a Bon Jovi concert, where they were, unbeknownst to them, watched by Stefan's ex, Katherine Pierce. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= Lexi returns to Mystic Falls for Stefan's 162nd birthday, trying to renew her relationship with Stefan. Later however, she meets Elena at his house and tells Stefan that he has some serious explaining to do about the look like girlfriend Elena Gilbert to Katherine Pierce. On that night, Damon frames Lexi for the death of a local boy and the police apprehend Lexi. She is later on staked by Damon and dies before she can attack the sheriff and/or reveal his secret. |-|Season Two= In The Dinner Party, Stefan and Elena are at the Gilbert lake house and Elena reads Johnathan Gilbert's past diaries. While reading the diaries, Johnathan writes about after the vampires have supposedly been burned in the fire set on Fell's Church. While he was having dinner with Honoria Fell and Thomas Fell, he heard something outside of his house and decided to investigate. It was a newly turned Stefan Salvatore looking for revenge on Katherine. While reading this, Elena asked Stefan why he did this. Stefan explained how he was a ripper and how he just fed on everything and didn't care about getting caught. But then one day, while feeding on war victims, he saw a hooded figure. Curious on who was under it, he decided to feed on them. When he tried to feed on the person, it was revealed that it was Lexi Branson or back then, "Alexia Branson". After she saw that Stefan was a ripper, she helped him get off of human blood and make him realize that killing is not the only way that vampires live their lives. |-|Season Three= In Ghost World, Elena tried to get Jeremy to contact Lexi since Jeremy was a medium, but was unsuccessful. Lexi then appeared to Stefan and told him to snap out of it, and as a result, smashed his head into a car. She then locked him where Caroline was locked up by her father in The Hybrid and The End of the Affair. Lexi attempts to get Stefan's humanity back by taking away all the blood from his body, but doesn't have enough time because Bonnie closes the door, sending all the ghosts away. Before she leaves, Lexi tells Elena that Stefan is still in there and that she just has to try to get the ripper part of him away, so he can return to himself being the loving, caring and non-human drinking blood vampire he was. |-|Season Four= In We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street, in flashbacks to the year 1942 shows Stefan rehearsing lines with Lexi, in which to say to Damon. Lexi tells him that he's spent twenty years turning his life around, and that it was time to 'make nice' with his brother. When blood lust gets the best of him, Lexi pulls him from the bar. It is later revealed Lexi told Damon to leave Stefan to go to war alone, so he would be able to manage blood and death as a part of life without becoming the 'Ripper of Monterrey' again. In Because the Night, a flashback to the 1970's showed Lexi appearing in New York to help Damon who had previously switched off his humanity, due to Stefan's urging. In The Walking Dead, Stefan sits down at a table at the Mystic Grill. Caroline wants to celebrate because Silas is neutralized. Stefan replies that he's not in the mood, and that there was someone he thought he'd see and he didn't get to see them. Lexi then appears and says "You better mean me." They then hug and Lexi thanks Caroline for watching Stefan. They start walking along the side walk. Lexi laughs at the fact that Elena punched him in the face. Stefan tells Lexi how much he missed her. She says that she knows and they cross their arms around each other. Lexi says she's been replaced by a new blond and Lexi says that she's cute. Stefan then replies "Do not start." In Graduation, Lexi and Stefan are dancing to a Bon Jovi song and drinking. They are having fun and Damon comes in and turns the music off. Lexi grabs Damon's throat and tells him she is spending her time with Stefan and not wasting it on Damon. Lexi enjoys her time with Stefan and tells Alaric her theory of how the Other Side is time to reflect on all bad choices they made during their supernatural life and how she thinks they'll move on from it after some time. She also talks to Stefan about moving on and how he will find someone else than Elena. When the veil is restored, Lexi disappears, leaving Stefan alone. |-|Season Five= In Home, Lexi once again saves Stefan from being sucked into Oblivion. She talks to him about Caroline. When Bonnie tells her to touch her so she is resurrected, she says no because she wanted Stefan to meet his brother first. In the end she finds peace. |-|Season Eight= In I Was Feeling Epic, after Stefan's final death as a cured vampire, Lexi greets him warmly in the afterlife. Moments after Stefan arrived in the afterlife, the two best friends share a warm hug after reuniting. They are currently spending eternity together and are at peace in death. Quotes :Lexi: I see that I have been replaced by another blonde. :Stefan: What did you give me that look for? :Lexi: She's cute. :Stefan: Do NOT start. :-- The Walking Dead Gallery |-|Season One= 108-002-Stefan~Lexi.png 108-003~Stefan-Lexi.png 108-004-1~Stefan-Lexi.jpg 108-004-2~Stefan-Lexi.jpg 108-004-Stefan~Lexi.png 108-005~Stefan-Lexi.png tumblr_lmcm5wNfMA1qfsiino1_500.png 108-006-Stefan-Lexi.png 108-007-1-Stefan-Lexi.jpg 108~Stefan~Lexi-Boarding_House.png 108-007~Stefan-Lexi.png 108-008-Stefan~Lexi.png 108-009~Stefan-Lexi.png 108-010-Stefan~Lexi.png 108-049~Stefan-Lexi.png 108-050-1~Stefan-Lexi.jpg 108-050-2~Stefan-Lexi.jpg 108-050-3-Stefan~Lexi.jpg 108-050-4~Stefan-Lexi.jpg 108-055-1~Stefan-Lexi.jpg 108-055-2~Stefan-Lexi.jpg 108-055~Stefan-Lexi.png 108-056-Stefan~Lexi.png 108-057~Stefan-Lexi.png 108-058-Stefan~Lexi.png 108-059~Stefan-Lexi.png 108-063-Stefan~Lexi.png 108-064~Stefan-Lexi.png 108-065-Stefan-Lexi-Boarding_House.png 108-066-1~Stefan-Lexi.jpg 108-066-2~Stefan-Lexi.jpg 108-066~Stefan-Lexi.png 108-067-Stefan~Lexi.png 1x08-162 Candles (7).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (23).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (21).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (22).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (8).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (9).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (16).jpg 108-092-Stefan-Lexi-Mystic_Grill.png 108-095-1-Stefan-Lexi-Mystic_Grill.jpg 108-094-1-Stefan-Lexi-Mystic_Grill.jpg 108-108-2~Stefan-Lexi.jpg 108-108-Stefan~Lexi.png 108-109~Stefan-Lexi.png 108-110-1~Stefan-Lexi.jpg Normal VD215a 0141b.jpg Normal VD215a 0169b.jpg Normal VD215a 0174b.jpg Stefan-And-Lexi-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11370711-265-400.jpg Very-old-friends 332x500.jpg lexi-and-stefan_500x332.jpg tumblr_me418yC0X51rhkxa3o3_250.jpg 215VampireDiaries1237.jpg |-|Season Four= Stefanlexi24x22.jpg Stefanlexi4x222.jpg Steflexi4x22.jpg vlcsnap-2013-05-12-10h44m00s89.png Lexidamon4x23.jpg Stefanlexi4x23.jpg |-|Season Five= Screenshot 176.jpg Screenshot 175.jpg Screenshot 174.jpg Screenshot 173.jpg Stefan-Lexy-522.png |-|Season Eight= 816-130~Stefan-Lexi-Afterlife.png 816-131-Stefan~Lexi-Afterlife.png 816-132~Stefan-Lexi-Afterlife.png 816-133~Stefan~Lexi-MF_High_Scool-Afterlife.png 816-134~Stefan-Lexi-Afterlife.png 816-135-Stefan~Lexi-Afterlife.png Trivia *Lexi is 187 years older than Stefan. *Lexi returned from the dead briefly in Ghost World to help Stefan get off his bloodlust and to tell Elena what to do to help him. She also returned as a ghost in The Walking Dead and in Graduation. *Their relationship is a mirror of Sage and Damon, as Sage formed Damon's personality like Lexi did to Stefan. However, Stefan and Lexi are best friends whereas Sage and Damon are not. *Both of them have been dead and have both been Ghosts. **However, Lexi found peace and Stefan was resurrected in the Season Five finale. *Both have fallen for or had a romantic relationship with a human at least once in their lifetime and their former lovers were turned into vampires, eventually. **Stefan with Elena Gilbert and Ivy. **Lexi with Lee. *Lexi appears to ship Steroline, specifically after Stefan's breakup with Elena Gilbert. *Stefan and Lexi have an affinity for 1970's-1980's rock music, especially Bon Jovi. *Lexi never gives up on Stefan, no matter what he does, says, or who he hurts. She has always taken upon herself to help him turn his emotions back on. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship